tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf/Season 4
Season Four of Teen Wolf aired on MTV from June 23rd, 2014 to September 8th, 2014, totaling twelve episodes, which is a return to its original episode totals from seasons one and season two. The third season of the show ran for twenty-four episodes, but were split up into two 12-episode arcs. Season four saw the return of all of the original cast members from season three, except for Crystal Reed, whose character, Allison Argent, was killed off in season climax. Tyler Posey returns as Scott McCall with Dylan O'Brien as trusty sidekick Stiles Stilinski. Tyler Hoechlin reprises the role of Derek Hale, for what will be his final season on the show. Holland Roden is back as the mysterious Banshee Lydia Martin. Season three guest stars Arden Cho and Shelley Hennig are now bumped up to series regulars in the roles of Kitsune (werefox) Kira Yukimura and werecoyote Malia Tate (respectively). This season also saw a return of Jill Wagner in the role of Kate Argent, who has gone through some serious permutations since we saw her back in season one. Then of course there's that wily ole Ian Bohen as the morally questionable former Alpha wolf Peter Hale. Sustaining themselves as the human glue that keeps the fictional town of Beacon Hills together is Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall, Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski and Seth Gilliam as Alan Deaton. Actor JR Bourne also returns reprising the role of Christopher Argent. As with most seasons of the show, season four deals with multiple storylines. There are two main subplots explored in this season, which also paves the way for exploring new supernatural mythologies as well. One storyline involves a Mexican cartel that hunts down werewolves, which brings the characters into conflict with werejaguar Kate Argent, and actually prompts the main cast to leave Beacon Hills for once. The back-end storyline revolves around the mysterious "Benefactor", who has created a dead pool where amateur hunters go out and prey on unsuspecting supernaturals in the hopes of winning a monetary prize. Yeah, and there's also these things called Berserkers. Damned hard to kill. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Jeff Davis - Creator; Executive producer * Russell Mulcahy - Creator; Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Rene Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer * Tim Andrew - Co-executive producer * Blaine Williams - Producer * Karen Gorodetzky - Producer * Eric Wallace - Co-producer * Ian Stokes - Supervising producer Directors * Christian Taylor * J.D. Taylor * Jann Turner * Jennifer Lynch * Russell Mulcahy * Tim Andrew Writers * Alyssa Clark * Angela L. Harvey * Eoghan O'Donnell * Eric Wallace * Ian Stokes * Jeff Davis Notes & Trivia * This season comprises episodes 51-62. * The main teenage characters from this season are now Juniors at Beacon Hills High School. * Director Jennifer Chambers Lynch is credited as Jennifer Lynch in this season. * Director James J.D. Taylor is credited as J.D. Taylor in this season. * Writer Angela Harvey is credited as Angela L. Harvey in this season. * Actor Tom Choi, who plays Ken Yukimura, is credited as Tom T. Choi in this season. Home video * Teen Wolf: Season 4 (DVD) :* Region: Region 1 :* Total running time: 514 minutes. :* Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1 :* Languages: English :* Subtitles: English, Spanish, French. :* Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (widescreen) :* ASIN: B00LNNVV4M See also External Links * * * * * * Teen Wolf, Season Four at the Teen Wolf Wiki ---- Category:Teen Wolf/Seasons